


The Agreement

by Leryline



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, M/M, NSFW, Spitroasting, lots of sin, ushiiwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leryline/pseuds/Leryline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is rare to see Ushijima Wakatoshi and Iwaizumi Hajime agree on anything. Usually all they do is butt heads: over sport, over dinner, over the amount of dishwashing liquid used in the sink.</p><p>But with Oikawa Tooru bound, gagged, and dripping in front of them, they find that there are some things they really do agree on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agreement

It is rare to see Ushijima Wakatoshi and Iwaizumi Hajime agree on anything. Usually all they do is butt heads: over sport, over dinner, over the amount of dishwashing liquid used in the sink. They rarely agree, and it can only be expected when personalities of their caliber are put together.

But there has always been one thing they never fail to agree on.

“Perhaps we are punishing him a little too much.” It’s Ushijima who speaks, his voice low and smooth in Iwaizumi’s ear. Iwaizumi glances up, across the room, and chews on the inside of his cheek pensively.

“No,” he replies, shaking his head. His voice is a little rougher than Ushijima’s, but just as low, just as deep. He can feel the line of Ushijima’s arm against his own, the hard curve of his thigh beneath the material of his trousers. _Everything about him is overbearingly attractive,_ Iwaizumi thinks, not without a hint of bitterness. He’s learned to take this particular bitterness in his stride, like the bitter bite of dark chocolate or good coffee. What had started out as jealousy had inevitably evolved into the strangest form of attraction Iwaizumi had ever experienced. Not that he didn’t enjoy the sharp sting of satisfaction when he makes Ushijima moan - he enjoys that exceptionally. But, somewhat surprisingly, it had turned out that Iwaizumi likes working _with_ him even more than he does against him.

Ushijima, upon hearing Iwaizumi’s reply, falls silent. His eyes are directed across the room, sharp and concentrated.

Oikawa is the only one who can’t speak. This is attributed mainly to the neat, slick ball of plastic slotted between his teeth, a delightful red (“Garish,” Iwaizumi had said when he’d first seen it, but as it turned out it suited Oikawa perfectly). The only noises the setter is able to make are high, desperate keening sounds, little moans that would be cute if they weren’t so obstinate.

“Listen to him,” Iwaizumi continues, voice strangely slow. It happens at times like these, when Oikawa is bound and drooling with eyes vacant and desperate. The voice tends to crystallise, to flow like molasses over the tongue, between the teeth. “He’s not broken enough yet.”

For the first time that evening, Ushijima smiles. Iwaizumi loves it when he smiles like that. He has grown used to Ushijima’s catalogue of expressions (as limited as they may be); it’s something a lover would do, really, which makes him feel kind of strange sometimes, but he doesn’t really mind it. Ushijima’s smile is dark and delighted and Iwaizumi is reminded of molasses all over again.

The remote to the vibrator is caught between Ushijima’s fingers, the dial sitting beneath his thumb. He looks down at it - almost considering - before he slides the dial up to one of the highest settings. The vibrator, slid deep inside Oikawa, begins to buzz faster. Ushijima alters the motion and makes the toy pulse inside the setter, who strains against his bonds and tosses his head back, exposing the column of his neck, alabaster in colour and glistening with sweat. There are a few lingering bruises from their fingers and their lips - initially there had been competition to see who could mark Oikawa more, but in time they both discovered that the marks became indeterminable. The marks of their fingers and the hickeys they left were owned only by Oikawa Tooru.

It’s Ushijima who observes that the marks have faded, and it’s Iwaizumi who suggests making some more. That is how they work - together, as a unit, in tandem.

“How do you feel, Tooru?” Ushijima asks in that warm, rich voice of his. A shiver tears down Iwaizumi’s spine at the sound of it. Oikawa, unable to reply, glowers at him with tears of defiance in his eyes. Ushijima cranks up the vibrator and Oikawa screams around the gag, his body heaving, cock leaking. The ropes look beautiful grating against his skin, sure to leave marks for days after (they'd caught Oikawa preening over those bruises in the mirror many times). He really is a masterpiece, especially when he's so desperate to be fucked into a begging hot mess.

“We’re getting there,” Iwaizumi says with a small, sharp smile. “He’s learning.”

Iwaizumi never could resist teasing Oikawa, after all. He takes the collar of Ushijima’s shirt into his hands and pulls him closer until he can feel the hollow of Ushijima’s cheek against his nose. Iwaizumi had always found it difficult to kiss Ushijima, for reasons he didn’t entirely understand - it’s always Ushijima who has to take the last step, who has to curl his hand over Iwaizumi’s hip and tilt his chin and press their open lips together. Iwaizumi can feel Ushijima’s tongue run along the ridge of his teeth, and he feels invaded; he’s never enjoyed being invaded like this before, but with Ushijima it's different. There’s the slight nip of teeth, as well; it’s a recipe that has Iwaizumi struggling not to melt. When he kisses Ushijima like this he can understand why Oikawa was so attracted to him in the first place.

Oikawa makes an irritated, distressed noise from across the room. He never did like being left out of things - especially things like this. Iwaizumi pulls back to glance over at Oikawa before ignoring him completely. Slowly, they begin to peel their clothes from their bodies. Ushijima’s shirt comes off first, Iwaizumi’s fingernails raking over his pectorals, assessing each ripple of muscle. His shirt is next, then his trousers, then Ushijima’s, until they’re as naked as the day they were born. Ushijima’s build is entirely different to Oikawa’s. His hands are different, too - rough and broad and calloused. They still feel divine when they close around his cock, though, and Ushijima delivers a few firm strokes to bring Iwaizumi to full hardness. With Iwaizumi’s lips on his neck and hand palming at the underside of his own cock, it isn’t difficult for Ushijima to do the same.

It’s easy to get lost in each other. Entirely too easy. Something about them inebriates each other almost to the point of abandonment. Ushijima is enormous, and Iwaizumi feels dwarfed. He can’t bring himself to hate it - even his broadness (his one handhold over Oikawa) is made redundant, but he likes it. He likes it the most when he’s on the verge of sleep with his back tucked into the curve Ushijima’s body. He feels safe that way.

“Cut him down, make him beg,” Ushijima mumbles as his lips trace their way from Iwaizumi’s lips to his ear. Iwaizumi shudders as he feels the scrape of teeth over the shell of his ear.

“I knew you had a brain somewhere between those ears of yours.”

Getting to his feet, Iwaizumi feels like he’s drunk. His cock is achingly hard, his fist slick with precum as he approaches Oikawa.

He can hear the muffled pleas and he distinctly notices the way Oikawa’s brows have upturned, his brown eyes wide and soft and pleading. It makes his gut clench with desire.

The gag is the first thing to be removed. Instantly, the room is filled with the most delicious, debauched moan that has ever left Oikawa’s lips. Iwaizumi loosens the ropes, freeing Oikawa completely and letting him rock onto his hands and his knees. “Come on, Tooru, you know better than that,” Iwaizumi chides when Oikawa immediately tries to replace the gag with the Iwaizumi’s cock. Ushijima chuckles from across the room, drawing Oikawa’s attention to where he sits stroking himself.

Iwaizumi licks his lips as he goes back to the sofa, sitting down beside Ushijima and watching Oikawa crawl towards them on all forwards. When he reaches them he sits back on his haunches, spine delightfully curved, cock flushed and aching between his legs. He looks on the verge of coming, but Oikawa knows better. For the first time that night, Oikawa is silent.

“Such a good boy,” Iwaizumi murmurs, reaching out to stroke Oikawa’s face almost tenderly. His hand slips to Oikawa’s throat, curling around it, and he feels Oikawa shiver with anticipation. Iwaizumi spreads his thighs, dragging Oikawa between them and pressing the slick head of his cock to the setter’s lips. “I think you deserve a reward.”

Oikawa sucks on him greedily, struggling to get as much of Iwaizumi’s cock down his throat as he can; he moves too fast, though, and gags a number of times before Iwaizumi has to take hold of a handful of his hair and guide him down in one long, slow stroke until Oikawa’s nose is pressed to the wiry hairs at the base of Iwaizumi’s cock.

Ushijima, manoeuvring himself off the sofa, goes to get on his knees behind Oikawa. The sight of the setter’s backside, taut and pale and perfect, had gotten the better on him. Placing a hand in the middle of Oikawa’s back, he forces him to bow his spine and expose his hole, the vibrator still fit snugly inside. Ushijima had turned it down, more for mercy’s sake than anything, but it still moves slowly inside him. Ushijima pulls it out and Oikawa whines around Iwaizumi’s cock at the loss; his irritation doesn’t last for long, not with Ushijima’s long, thick fingers pushing inside him and stretching him out. Oikawa - at this point - really doesn’t need any stretching. Ushijima leans down, pressing the tip of his tongue to Oikawa’s entrance. It slides in easily, warm and wet and slick and Ushijima can already tell that sinking into it is going to be incredible. The moan Oikawa makes when Ushijima begins to eat him out is long and low and rich, molten sugar as it dribbles down around Iwaizumi’s cock. His tongue becomes sloppy, his lips trembling and he pushes his hips back onto Ushijima’s face, craving more, more - 

Ushijima glances up and meets Iwaizumi’s eyes. They hold a heated, intoxicated gaze for a moment before Iwaizumi nods, pushing Oikawa further down on his cock as Ushijima tears his lips from Oikawa’s hole.

By now, Oikawa’s entrance is soft and pink and yielding. There is no resistance; Ushijima rises and directs his cock to it, pushing in slowly at first. Once the head breaches the tight ring of muscle his weight directs the length of his cock into Oikawa in a single thrust. Oikawa pops off Iwaizumi’s cock and moans again, guttural and hoarse. The sound of it - how primal it is - sends fire spreading through Ushijima’s body. He pulls out until only the head is inside before slamming back in with he force of his weight behind him. Oikawa’s body jolts as Ushijima delivers the first direct touch to his prostate - the vibrator hadn’t reached that far. Oikawa can’t even bring himself to moan.

“Focus, Tooru,” Iwaizumi scolds him, trying his best to keep control over his voice. Oikawa’s mouth and throat are too good - they feel incredible around him, clenching and tensing with each moan and gag. Oikawa fixes him with adoring eyes bleary with tears and obediently goes back to work.

They loved it. They loved breaking Oikawa in like this, so completely, making him theirs - Oikawa’s fingers are slick with precum and saliva but he tries, oh, he really does try his best.

Ushijima’s fingers dig into the setter’s hips as he establishes a steady pace; Oikawa can’t hold back his muffled moans at the feeling of Ushijima’s cock spreading him open. Ushijima is bigger, certainly, and he isn’t clumsy with what he has - that being said, Oikawa loves it when he’s mounted so completely, when they fuck like animals with no regard for technique. It’s the violence of it all that stimulates him.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa keens when he next draws off Iwaizumi’s cock. “Iwa-chan it feels so good…” His voice is high and wavering.

“Doesn’t it? Wakatoshi’s cock feels good splitting you open, doesn’t it, Tooru?”

Oikawa nods loosely, grinding his body back on Ushijima’s hips. There’s the sharp slap of skin and suddenly Ushijima is moving faster, pulling Oikawa up by the hair to begin mouthing at his neck. Iwaizumi has the perfect view.

“Iwa-chan, please, fuck me,” Oikawa begs breathlessly, one hand reaching behind him to anchor in Ushijima’s hair. Dark bruises begin to bloom beneath Ushijima’s lips as Iwaizumi drops to his knees. Oikawa’s hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat and Iwaizumi pushes it back to kis him gently on the lips.

“Turn around and I will.”

Oikawa whines when Ushijima pulled out, but he’s soon sated as Ushijima seats him on his cock again, this time facing him. Their bodies, slick with sweat, are pressed together, Oikawa’s arms draped around Ushijima’s neck. Their lips find each other and Oikawa groans in pleasure as his tongue is caught between Ushijima’s teeth.

Placing a steady hand on Oikawa’s back, Iwaizumi frowns in concentration as he presses the head of his cock to Oikawa’s flushed, already-full hole. There’s some give, but not much.

“I-Iwa-chan -,” Oikawa begins in a shaky voice, turning around with a frightened look on his face. With a sharp thrust of his hips, however, Iwaizumi forces his way in alongside Ushijima’s cock. The tightness is phenomenal; even Ushijima hisses through his teeth.

Oikawa lets out a shaky, nervous little giggle. “Iwa-chan… and Toshi-chan… both… inside me…” Iwaizumi grips the setter’s hips and delivers a shallow, experimental thrust. Oikawa almost cripples with pleasure.

They fuck him like that, both inside him, arms lost in a tangle around Oikawa’s body like vines round the slender stem of a lily. Oikawa melts like a flower in the summer, draping himself over Ushijima’s shoulder with his back bowed beautifully against Iwaizumi. The burn that had torn up his spine slowly begins to fade, replaced only by blinding pleasure, and he comes with Iwaizumi’s lips on his neck and Ushijima’s teeth biting into his lip. His ears fill with thunder and he can barely breathe as he’s fucked through his orgasm; the sudden constriction send Ushijima and Iwaizumi over the edge, their eyes fixed on each other over OIkawa’s shoulder, gazes smoky and heated. They come together, inside Oikawa, moaning against the wet press of each other’s lips and the fiery feel of their skin.

 

Oikawa giggles afterwards, when they three lie in a stupefied mess, that there are obviously some things in which Iwaizumi and Ushijima can invariably cooperate.


End file.
